Skylynx and Darksteel confrontation/Optimus and Twilight retrieve the Allspark
This is how Skylynx and Darksteel confrontation and Optimus and Twilight retrieve the Allspark goes in Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic: Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. [ Bulkhead: Whoa, whoa, whoa! How are you gonna attach the cladding when the framing structure's incomplete, huh? [ Arcee: Labor issues? Bulkhead: Any news of our fugitives? Arcee: Just signs of recent scavenging in former Decepticon installations. Bulkhead: The 'Con warship can't detect their life signals? Arcee: Shockwave must have found away to shield or disable them. Bulkhead: I'll feel better when that gruesome two some are locked up with the others. [ Bumblebee: Okay, you got my attention. What do you want? Knock Out: We're prisoners of war. We have rights! When are we going to have access to an oil bath? Bumblebee: Well, when are you gonna tell me where I can find your pals? Knock Out: I told you before, Shockwave had dozens of secret labs hidden across Cybertron top-secret. Bumblebee: A shame.Your finish is looking pretty drab. Knock Out: I don't know where they are, I swear! But I have an idea where you might try looking. Meanwhile Smokescreen: Well, someone may want to think about renaming the Sea of Rust. I'm just saying. Though I was hoping more of us would be rushing back here to see it you know, now that it's all bright and shiny. Ultra Magnus: Cybertron will populate in time, kid. You have to remember refugees could be returning from light-years away. Movement. Two contacts at .84 Approach with caution. My name is Ultra Magnus. Are you Autobot or Decepticon? Skylynx: Neither. and Darksteel transform Ultra Magnus: Predacons! [ Smokescreen: Phase beats flame every time! Scrap! Bumblebee, I need an emergency ground bridge, stat! Hang tight, chief. I'm getting you out of here. [ the Nemesis, the Decepticon warship Ratchet: Where's the patient? Bumblebee: He is suffering from a multitude of internal injuries, most quite severe. So, anyone care to explain what two more Predacons are doing on Cybertron? I thought Optimus said new life wasn't possible without the Allspark. I'm no authority, but something tells me cloning old bones doesn't constitute new life. Pinkie Pie: Shockwave's been playing in his lab since the war. Why stop now? Doesn't matter where those beasts came from. We got to take 'em down. If Shockwave's back in business, there could be more of them a lot more. Bulkhead: We need to call Optimus. Rainbow Dash: Really, Bulk? And interrupt his quest to save the future of our race on Cybertron? in space Wheeljack: Why send the Allspark to Theta Scorpii, one of the most hazardous star systems in the galaxy? Optimus Prime: Precisely to deter Megatron from searching this region for it. Wheeljack: With all the gamma bursts and planetoid collisions out here, how can you be sure it survived? Optimus Prime: The Allspark itself is comprised of pure energy. In order to contain it and launch it off-world, Alpha Trion forged a vessel capable of extracting it from the ether. It is this indestructible reliquary we seek. Wheeljack: Well, I'll try not to scratch the paint on this tub, but no promises. Optimus Prime: We cannot risk being stranded if our ship is damaged. It is best that you remain here, Wheeljack. Wheeljack: You're the boss. Optimus Prime: Twilight, I'll need you to come with me. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Ultra Magnus' ship Wheeljack: Not good. Optimus, Twilight, plasma storm incoming! Get out of there! That Allspark container may be indestructible, but you aren't! Optimus Prime: Twilight and I are too close to turn back. Twilight, try and find the Allspark container. Twilight Sparkle: But what about you, Optimus? Optimus Prime: I'll do my best to destroy asteroids coming to you. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. herself Come on, Twilight. You can do this. big asteroid heads straight for Twilight shoots it Twilight Sparkle: off I'll do the best I can! Meanwhile Bumblebee: Watch your step. Arcee: Who made him leader? Bulkhead: He did snuff Megatron. Bumblebee: I'm not leading. I'm scouting. Rainbow Dash: Fair enough. Smokescreen: But you do realize we're nowhere near where we found those Predacons, right? Bumblebee: We're not looking for those Predacons. I followed this energon trail, which means he was wounded... And I know we aren't the ones who wounded him. Rarity: Whoa. You mean we've been tracking... ...Predaking? Applejack: Hold fire! Bumblebee: Recognize this, Predaking? You served aboard Megatron's warship. Surely you're familiar with this little treasure from his vault the Immobilizer. It causes instant stasis-lock, though the victim remains fully conscious a living death. But we didn't come here to fight, your highness. Predaking: Then why have you violated my refuge, Autobot? Rarity: We need answers. Do you know of any other Predacons currently on Cybertron? Predaking: Indeed legions of them. Behold my subjects a countless multitude, rendered extinct ages ago by the great cataclysm, unearthed by the shifting of plates during our planet's restoration. Smokescreen: Yeah, well, me and Ultra Magnus just about got scrapped by two living Predacons. Know anything about them, your highness? Predaking: Two? Where? Bumblebee: We came to ask your help in finding them. Predaking: For revenge? Fluttershy: No. Optimus Prime would deem it a tragedy to stain Cybertron's fresh soil with any newly spilled energon. So help us prove what Megatron was never willing to that more than one race can peacefully coexist on our planet. Predaking: You assume that because I turned against Megatron, I can forgive the Autobots their role in the destruction of my brethren on Earth? Leave me be and dare not trespass here again. [ Starscream: I have returned, partner. I trust you haven't strained yourself tinkering in your lab while I was toiling in the field like a common drone? I mean, I seem to supply old bones faster than you grow new clones. Shockwave: Starscream, given our lack of infrastructure and frequent need to relocate in order to avoid detection, it is not logical to expect greater productivity at this point in time. Starscream: At least your new clones lack the arrogance of your last effort the one who named himself "Predaking". Be careful, you clumsy brutes! Where have you been? Skylynx: Gutting Autobots. Starscream: What?! You were ordered to avoid all contact with the enemy! I don't hear you laughing now, Darksteel. Darksteel: We weren't followed. Starscream: Fools! Now that they know of your existence, we have lost the element of surprise! Skylynx: The Autobots are weak. They fled like cowards. We have no need to fear them. Starscream: Perhaps, Skylynx, but we must not underestimate them, either. Their treacherous scout was able to fell the mighty Megatron rest his Spark. As such, it is paramount that we harvest the CNA necessary to clone more of you many more of you. So that we may build an army of beasts great enough to eradicate the Autobots and conquer Cybertron in Lord Megatron's memory and name.